The Fox and the Guardians
by Hecatenna
Summary: Amadahy is the bringer of good luck and Autumn. Only, she can't seem to apply her good luck to herself. She's broken more rules than Jack Frost, gotten the ever happy Tooth to hate her and also despises her job. But when Pitch creates his own champion, Morrigan, the Guardians need her to defeat the Goddess of War. But will Ama help? OC alert! T for paranoia.


_New story guys! And ignoring my other *cough cough* stories that I should be working on? Yup! Also, sorry for the kind of bratty attitude my OC has. She's not really like this all the time, just frustrated. Which brings me to announcement:_

_WARNING! OC ALERT! OC ALERT! OC ALERT! OC ALERT! OC ALERT! OC ALERT!_

_Please, if you don't want to read it because it has a OC in it, I'm really, really sorry. Just read Julchen M. Liddel or Twisted Skye or something. They have no OCs. Just amazing writing._

_Time is set like three or so years after the movie._

I have a mostly hate relationship with the moon. Maybe, just maybe there's a tinge of fondness (because he let me live when I would have died) but honestly I think that he gave me, a) the worst job ever, and b) the worst name ever.

Not because I hate what I do- nope, I actually get a pretty good deal. Bringer or good luck, autumn and whatnot. That time you got didn't fail your test because you guessed five questions right? Me. That time that you were _so _late for your job interview but somehow the roads were miraculously clear when you were driving and you made it on time, that was me. That time you were skidding on the road and you almost went over the guardrail but something or someone stopped you, yeah, that was me.

The reason I hate my job is I can only help certain people. I'm not limited to only adults and I don't focus on kids but I can only help the so-called "good" people. North has a list for me. This list is kind of a variation or the naughty list, only it encompasses all ages. So I can't give good luck to the people who aren't good people, only I have no idea who decides who picks the good from the bad and it really annoys me.

Like yesterday I was just minding my own business, walking around and I saw this little kid begging on the street. I wanted, really wanted to give him some good luck, but on my list his name was in the bad section because- after further investigation- I found that he hit kids in his preschool a few years ago.

Why? Because I wasn't there a few years ago so his deadbeat mom would lose the custody case and he would be with his dad, who I've checked out, and seems like a genuinely nice guy.

I normally don't obsess this much over the times when I can't give good luck, I just move on and blame it on the moon but this one hit me differently. The little boy looked like my best friend, Squalvdodi soquili, or Running Horse. He was my other half- well, up to the point where he died saving me, but that's kind of besides the point.

The second (and admittedly less profound and deep) reason I pretty much hate the moon is he gave the stupidest name I've ever heard. I don't remember my first name- lots of the spirits don't- but I do know that it wouldn't really be hard to be better than this.

When the Moon floated down and made a deal with me he wiped my memory of part of the deal. I kept my memories except for the ones where he asks me something. The only thing I remember is crying.

Anyway, that's kind of beside the point. When I woke up again he was gone, but his voice was there, echoing through my head.

Amadahy is a pretty name. I'm not going to complain about it on that part. What I am going to complain about is the fact that it literally means Forest Water. Water in a forest is the reason I died. I don't know if the Moon has some kind of twisted sense of humor or something, but it's the. Worst. Name. Ever.

I don't really know many of the other spirits since autumn is pretty much a stand alone season. I make sure all the leaves are falling in beautiful golden colors, but my main job is insuring that the required percentage of animals in the world are safe and secure for the winter. Most of the time leaves falling only takes a week at most. Then Jack Frost is at his best, making everyone miserable and cold.

What I do know is that the other spirits have way better names than me. Like, take Hestia. Her name fits her unbelievably well. Or Bunnymund. I mean, he _is _a giant bunny. I bet he loves his name because it makes sense and doesn't remind him of the worst day of his life.

I kick a pebble and it skids across the street. Sighing, I shoulder my axe over my shoulder and keep on moving through the town. I replaced my old stone axe with a new, steel one specifically for fighting earlier in the year. Lately, I've noticed that some weird things made out of dark sand have been showing up, and it's better to have a weapon on you than to be caught unawares. I also pat my knife, hanging off of my shorts. They have a tribal pattern embroidered on the edges, pattern that used to represent my tribe. I shake my head, my thick dark hair getting in my face. I can't let the past distract me.

Now that it's winter my work in America is mostly done. I really shouldn't be hanging around because in New Zealand it's almost time for the leaves to start falling but for some reason I have this desire to hang around for another day. I walk through the town (somewhere is Pennsylvania) and come across a little girl with choppy blonde hair. She crying on the sidewalk while some kids are yelling at her. It doesn't even matter what they're saying, the look on her face is enough for me to extend my hand to her delicately and let a light stream of what can only be described as fire surround her. Suddenly one of her aggressors slips on a patch of ice and falls to the ground. The other finds that without his friend he's not so powerful, when the girl pushes him away. Smiling, I'm feeling triumphant when suddenly North drops in front of me, swords on both sides. The remnants of the portal swirl around before being absorbed into the air. I blink, stunned, and back away cautiously.

"Fancy meeting you here!" I say, silently cursing myself for not checking the list before helping. The last time I didn't was- well, let's just say I don't like to think about it. "Missing me?" North's face darkens.

"All you had to do was read list Amadahy. Just read list." I back away, thankful that I picked up some fundamental free-running from some martial arts monks a few centuries ago. I'm not very fancy, or complicated, but I'm fast enough that I should be able to outrun North and give him some time to cool down. After some split second calculations I've decided that I'm far enough away to start running. I sprint up the street and vault off of a dumpster onto a windowsill. There's no time to catch my breath- from there I'm up on the roof and sprinting across to make the next jump-

"Where d'ya think you're goin'?" A large pooka is standing in my way. I hiss curses under my breath. I can tell that North is coming up onto the roof, and there's no way I can attack this guy. He's a Guardian with North, and if I make one move towards him then the whole lot is down on me. Maybe I could get away quickly enough, but believe me, if you've never tried to outrun ten thousand tooth fairies then you should thank your lucky stars- well, actually you should thank me.

Believe me, it's an experience that I would love to forget.

"Bunny! What're you doing here? Isn't it spring somewhere? Where you need to be. Not here. Right now." He rolls his eyes and suddenly I'm being stuffed into a stack. Furry fingers grabbed my knife and battle axe. I gasp for breath, because for the first time in a long time I'm genuinely terrified. I can't feel my spirit animal.

I can't feel the fox. She's always been there for me, hovering on the edges of my consciousness, adding the cunning edge, the trickster. I can shift forms and become the her. She's like a part of me, but also separate. Tsula always gives me advice and helps me survive. Before the Moon approached me Tsula was an actual animal, a small fox that I befriended and raised. She was a wild animal, not my pet, but my friend. Now she's really part of me.

Not at the moment though, obviously. I must be missing my bracelet- one of the yetis must have taken it. It's simple, bone on leather but it's my only connection to her. I scream, terrified, and start to try to tear through the velvet sack. I hear annoyed talking, then a dropping sensation in my stomach that means that means we've just been dropped through one of Bunny's holes.

My mind is still trying to frantically come to terms with what's happening when the sack is opened and I tumble out, head over heels. It's less graceful that I like, but I manage to land properly, on the balls of my feet, and get up. The yeti to the corner is holding my things. After a few seconds of debate I grab the nearest heavy object (a robot that's painted red on one half and blue on the other) and sprint at the yeti. My plan is to swing it at his stupid head and knock him out so I can get my things, but sudden spiral of ice traps my legs.

I wobble ungracefully for a few minutes before regaining (most) of my balance.

"Hey Phil." I hear a vaguely familiar voice say, "Saved you. You owe me now. I think this is one thing I can add to my impressive resume- saved Head of Security from a girl holding a robot. Yup, sounds just as impressive out loud as it does in my head-"

"Jack?" I say, shocked. I've only met him once or twice- he's a little older than me, maybe by a couple decades, but not by much. I'm surprised that he's with North though, he never seemed like one of those goody-goody types to be best friends with the Guardians.

"Hey- Ama- what're you doing here?"

"I don't know." I say through gritted teeth. "But whatever North dragged you here for, freezing me isn't going to help. So please get rid of the ice and stop being such a suck-up to him." Jack snorts and says smirking,

"You didn't here? I'm a Guardian now. It's all official and everything." I try to stifle my laughing, but I fail as, barely able to speak because I'm laughing so hard, I manage to say,

"You? Guardian? I thought you were-" My momentary clear speech is destroyed as I fall kind of awkwardly to the ground laughing.

"Get rid of the ice Jack. Don't waste your energy." I hear a female voice say. It's the Tooth Fairy. She looks at me with a little disdain before rushing forward and opening my mouth. I try to avoid her, but seeing as I'm sprawled on the ground now that the ice is gone it doesn't work out very well.

"Fairly clean, good enough shape but not as white as snow… disappointing. Hope you're enjoying that stolen tooth box." I roll my eyes and scoot away from her. The yeti is still holding my things and I bet I can rush him fast enough to avoid Jack's staff-

"Everyone! Gather! Man in Moon tell me that Amadahy is help defeat Morrigan! We make her Guardian." The small man in the corner floats over and makes a question mark sign over his head. I shrug as well, but North ignores me and booms,

"I not know! He very vague, but we find answers, yes? First step is learning core!" Sandy frowns and writes in a flowing cursive,

_Who is Morrigan?_

"I know not, but Man in Moon says Pitch create her."

"Impossible." Tooth whispers, her eyes growing wide in fear. "How- is that even possible?"

"Look mate, this Morrigan sounds like a nasty bugger but d'we hafta? I mean, it's bad enough we had ta let Frostbite on the team but Amadahy is a terror. She ruined Easter by givin some big kid good luck and 'avin 'im find all tha eggs instead of a kid."

North opens his mouth to argue.

"Man in Moon says he needs her-"

"Don't care mate. Anyone but her."

"North, she's a menace! She tried to steal a Tooth Box! My fairies chased her but we lost track somewhere in the Great Plains. She ruined years of organization and even lost some memories."

_It's really not fair to judge without knowing her side-_

"Amadahy does not consult list, is true…"

"Guys, Bunny hates everyone. He isn't the most reliable person-"

"Don't call me Bunny!"

"Normally I'd agree, but you should have seen the Tooth Palace! So many memories lost because of one girl-"

I tried to block them out, but they were saying true things. I had broken into the Tooth Palace, I don't consult my list and I did give extraordinarily good luck to a thirteen year old on an Easter egg hunt, but I did it for my own reasons, which no one ever bothered to learn.

Then everyone stops arguing as the lights go out, leaving us in complete darkness.

"Ooooh." A high, little girl's voice says. It's sweet- but sickly so, chillding me to the bone. "So much anger, so much arguing. It's beautiful, isn't it?" She laughs, a pretty trilling sound that sounds so wrong and broken that I huddle into a ball, frightened. My weapons, they've got to be somewhere, I have to do something-

A scream breaks the darkness, full of fear and anger. It's then that I know that I'll be lucky if I make out of here the same as I went. Emotionally. And maybe physically. I can already feel my hair turning grey from the stress.

_Okay… worst ending ever! Yay! Seriously guys, if you're confused leave a review and I'll try to explain things. Hope you liked it :D_


End file.
